


Secret Cat Lady: Derek Hale

by paradis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Cats, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ben, <i>no,</i>” Derek cries out as Stiles promptly trips over Big Ben. <br/>The groceries slide across the kitchen floor and Stiles looks up at the ceiling dazedly for a moment, blinking. “I’m not entirely sure what hap – oh, ew,” Stiles gets a mouthful of furry tail and he sits straight up. When his eyes land on the furry feline rubbing his nose across Stiles’ pant-leg, they widen. “Is that – Ohmigod <i>Derek.</i>” <br/>“He’s a stray,” Derek says stubbornly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Cat Lady: Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted me on tumblr: If it strikes your fancy, can you please write a lovely fic where Derek is a secret cat lover? I just feel like he identifies with them more than dogs. They're sly. And acrobatic and beautiful. And I just have a thing for Derek and cats. Indulge me?
> 
> I DID INDULGE. 
> 
> Also cookies for hpchickisms on tumblr who came up with the title for this fic. 
> 
> Points if you catch the Steelers reference, yo.

It’s a secret Derek tells no one in the pack for the longest time. 

Surprisingly, Stiles is the one that figures it out first. He’s over right before a pack meeting to help Derek make up some sandwiches and iced tea to snack on during said meeting. Derek usually locks Big Ben in his bedroom when they have pack meetings, and sprays cologne across the doorway to swerve the wolves in his pack from scenting Ben out. His pack isn’t the most… observing pack out there, so he never worries if they manage to catch a faint hint of a strange, unlikely scent in Derek’s apartment, because he knows they’d never question it.

Derek loves them, but they don’t ever get very concerned, which is sometimes troubling. 

He forgets to lock Big Ben in the bedroom before Stiles gets there, anyway. Stiles is already launching himself through the door with both arms full of grocery bags, saying loudly, “I know we just said sandwiches and iced tea, but I was at the grocery store and everything here is on sale and I figured – what could it hurt to make a pasta salad? It couldn’t, that’s what –” 

“Ben, _no,_ ” Derek cries out as Stiles promptly trips over Big Ben. 

The groceries slide across the kitchen floor and Stiles looks up at the ceiling dazedly for a moment, blinking. “I’m not entirely sure what hap – oh, ew,” Stiles gets a mouthful of furry tail and he sits straight up. When his eyes land on the furry feline rubbing his nose across Stiles’ pant-leg, they widen. “Is that – Ohmigod _Derek._ ” 

“He’s a stray,” Derek says stubbornly. 

“A stray you named?” Stiles narrows his eyes. 

“Everyone should have some form of identity.” 

“What’s with the cat toys then?” Stiles points to the corner of the room that Derek has officially named Big Ben’s corner, because he dominates it. It’s right under the window so Ben can stretch out in the sunlight, and also right where Derek’s couch is so Derek can do the exact same thing. 

“I didn’t know he’d be staying,” Derek insists, which is actually really the truth, he _swears._ Ben showed up outside his door one day, and he just never left. He was just a kitten – he’s still not even a year yet, and Derek nursed him back to health and took care of him and grew fond of him. He couldn’t find it in himself to try and give Ben away. 

Ben was a stubborn strong little guy who acted bigger than he really was, and Derek was maybe-probably-definitely drunk when he tried to figure out a name for the cat, so he settled on Big Ben, and decided if anyone asked he could either go cultural (“I’ve always wanted to go to England!”) or sports (“He’s a damn good, strong QB.”) Derek grew to love him quickly because Ben had sass, swiping his claws at Derek when he stepped too near on a bad day, daringly jumping from the table to the counter to the fridge to the floor, stretching himself out wherever he damn well pleased, regardless of Derek wanting his _own seat thank you very much._

“You are – Derek Hale,” Stiles says, pointing his finger at Derek, poking it into Derek’s chest, “you are a _cat lady._ ” 

Derek rolls his eyes. “I am not. Ben and I just have a good understanding going on.” 

“Hate everything together? Judge Stiles hard? Because I gotta tell you, I don’t like the way that cat’s looking at me.” 

Derek looks down at Big Ben, who is practically scowling at Stiles, and tries to stifle a grin. “Just pet him between his ears, he melts,” Derek says, before starting to bend over and pick up the groceries Stiles spilled. Stiles tentatively leans down and strokes a finger between Ben’s ears.

Ben mewls, and Stiles starts to use his whole hand, gently petting him, a grin starting to spread out across his face. Ben reaches up and bats a paw at Stiles’ hand, before trotting over to his spot in front of the window, where the evening sun is just warm and relaxing enough to lay under and nap (Derek knows, he’s done it countless times).

Ben looks back at Stiles, letting out a long mewl. Stiles looks hesitant for a moment before going over and sitting on the couch, letting Ben hop up onto his lap, and beginning to pet him again. Big Ben lets out a long purr before falling asleep not even three minutes later. “Hey,” Stiles says thoughtfully. “I totally see why you love him. He’s practically the exact same as you, dude. Tough and fierce on the outside, distrustful of strangers, unless the stranger knows how you really operate. Like, deep down you love long naps in the sunlight, your favorite thing to do is show off.” 

“Shut up,” Derek scowls. 

“Plus,” Stiles says, looking up and grinning. “We both know how much you enjoy it when I pet _you._ ”


End file.
